


Scraps

by LigerCat



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Candace is in charge, Drabble, Gen, conditionally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27131134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LigerCat/pseuds/LigerCat
Summary: Perry undertakes a dangerous mission.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Scraps

Creeping into the room, Perry reminded himself of the danger involved in this mission. A single slip up would lead to repercussions, and not just for him. 

The low rumble of conversation interrupted with an occasional peak of noise that bordered on screeching helped cover his approach. No one knew he was there until he was in position. The hand with the much coveted object in its grasp was in his reach.

He easily took the delicious morsel in his bill. Another hand came down behind him as his boys continued to discreetly slip him table scraps without Candace noticing.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the eyerolls I got for letting one of my kittens lick tomato sauce off my finger while at the dinner table.


End file.
